Darlie: Dean & Charlie
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Collection of drabbles for my friend 'Charlie' that go along with my 'You, Me, Equal Them' story and her stories! Romancey and cutesy moments in the relationship of Dean and Charlie AKA Slug and Butterfly! No particular order. Charlie is an OC, she is NOT a canon character.
1. French Fries

Riding along in the backseat of the Impala on a cool summer day was what Charlie was doing. They were on some country back road with lush green sweet smelling grass on either side of the road. Every now and then a farm with some stinky cattle, that was probably the only bad thing about today, stinky cattle. But she didn't care it only lasted for a little while seeing as how Dean became a speed demon once he got a whiff of the smell.

Sam and Dean were busy talking about the next case, which was all the way over on the other side of the continent. So it would take at least a couple days to get there. Charlie wouldn't bother with the facts of the case just yet. She wanted to recuperate a bit from the last case. That poltergeist had been a bitch to put to rest. It had flung Charlie against the wall so her back was kind of sore. But that is nothing compared to what has been done before since she was riding along with the Winchester boys.

Charlie giggled and muttered to herself, "Ridin' dirty with Winchesters."

Dean looked up in the rearview at her, his pretty Butterfly smiling. "What's so funny back there?" he asked with a sly grin.

She looked up locking eyes with him through the rearview. Her honey colored ambers meeting his pretty forest colored emerald eyes. Charlie swore that every time their eyes locked she couldn't breathe for a few milliseconds. "…I'm ridin' dirty with the Winchester boys. That's what's funny." she laughed.

"You only realized that now?" he taunted glancing at the road, then back to his rare beauty named Charlie.

"Haha haha." she mocked laughter. "Seriously, you boys ride dirty. I mean, you got a stash in the trunk that would make Patton jealous and supplies that makes demon's skin crawl. Not to mention the fake badges and ID's in that wooden box in the glove compartment. Oh and who can forget the credit cards. If that doesn't qualify as ridin' dirty, I don't know what does." She ended with a real laugh this time.

Dean looked at Sam and both just chuckled to themselves and the oldest floored it to get to the next town. For he was getting hungry.

About half an hour later they pulled into a small cozy little town. Charlie liked the feel of the place it kind of felt like home to her. People walking down the street talking and saying 'Hi.' or 'Hello.' to each other like it was a normal thing. A few even greeted them, though Charlie instantly thought it was just due to Dean because the people that said 'Hello.' were all women. But it's not like she's worried. She knows Dean loves her. He may not have outright said it, but it's implied.

Dean looked up and down the street trying to find a place to grab some grub and settled on the café down a little ways compared to the pizza joint they stood in front of. Who wants to be stuck eating inside on such a nice day? He laced his fingers with Charlie's and headed down to the café, which caught both Charlie and Sam off guard. It wasn't like Dean to pass up pizza.

They got to the café and realized the tables only had two chairs at each table. Charlie went to grab another chair to sit on since Dean already claimed his chair, but as she was turning it around Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her to sit on his lap. He put his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off, resting his hand over the curve of her hip. She looked at him confused, "Dude, I want my own seat."

"This is your seat. Deal with it." he smirked with a wink.

Charlie rolled her eyes and gave in. It's not like he was going to let her go. So might as well make the most of it.

The waitress came by and smiled at them thinking that they certainly were cute together and wished that her boyfriend would do something like that with her. They ordered their food, each meal consisted of something paired with fries.

Dean had eaten all his fries, while Charlie was savoring them. He looked at her as she looked at some of the shops on the other side of the road and quickly went to steal a fry.

"Touch it you die." Charlie said without looking away from the book store trying to read the newest poster of recent acquisitions to their inventory.

Dean pulled his head back with wide eyes and looked over at Sam, who was trying not to choke on his food. He took a fry anyway.

Charlie looked back at him with a glare and tried not to smile as he gave her his cheesy 'innocent smile'. She grabbed her plate and held it in front of her so that Dean couldn't reach it.

"Hey, that's not playing fair." Dean protested trying to reach around her for some more fries.

"Totally fair! You ate all yours! Leave mine alone! They're mine, bitch!" Charlie laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

Dean took that as an initiative to a war. He bit on his lower lip as he tickled her sides. She squirmed away from his grasp standing up running a little bit away from the table, just out of reach of Dean.

"You shouldn't do that when someone's eating." she scolded him with a smile.

"I'm a Winchester, I don't play by the rules." he said leaning forward enough to pull her back to him, "Remember we ride dirty." he whispered to her.

Charlie pulled away from him, getting even more out of his reach. "Nah-uh." she shook her head while munching on a crispy fry. "You ain't gettin' no more of my fries! Dey alllllllll mine." She made a face at him with her comment.

Dean smiled over at Sam for a moment and shot up to chase after his elusive Butterfly.

"Shit." she laughed running around the table with her plate of fries.

He taunted her bouncing back and forth on the opposite side of the table waiting for her to make her move.

Charlie stood there smiling biting each fry in half and eating it, teasing Dean. "Mmmm! They're sooooo goooooood!"

Dean came around the side of the table he was sitting at and Charlie ran to the other side of the café with Dean following her.

Sam shook his head with a chuckle, "Children." He looked back at them and they were taunting each other around a married couple's table. The married couple was laughing and enjoying the prime example of young love as were the other customers.

Charlie stepped up onto the knee-high wall that blocked in the 'café' and ran along it to get away from Dean, still holding her plate of fries. "You can't catch me. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" she taunted like a child would.

Dean got his grown ass stuck between a few occupied tables and couldn't reach her.

Charlie hopped down from the wall and sat in Dean's seat. Calming down as she ate the rest of her fries. Dean came back over and thought about getting another chair, but rather sat on his girl's lap.

"Get your ass off of me." she said pushing him, but Dean was too stubborn to move.

"Nope, I'm staying right here." he stole her plate of fries knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach around him for them; especially with him sitting on her lap.

"You are such an ass." she pouted crossing her arms. "Those are my fries."

"Like I've said before, you like my ass and you know it." he got up setting her plate back down and grabbing another chair.

"If you had asked, maybe I would have shared." she countered resuming to eat her fries.

"Could I have a few?" he asked pulling his chair up close to hers.

Charlie grabbed a few and said, "Open up." He opened his mouth for the fries and she looked as if she was going to stuff them in his mouth, but put them in hers instead. "I said I'd think about it. That wasn't a definite answer." she winked.

Sam burst with laughter, "Charlie, I love you." he held out his hand for a high five, which was easily reciprocated from Charlie's side.

Dean glared at Sam and stole some of his few remaining fries. He made a face of annoyance, "Dude, no salt. Seriously?"

"There's salt on them. Just not a lot. At least nothing like what you put on them." Sam laughed.

"Salty fries are good." Dean retorted. "And it's good for ya. You know with demons and all." he added the last sentence in a whisper.

Charlie shook her head and finished her last fry. "We good to go then?"

Dean looked over at her. "Yes, we are pretty Butterfly." he smiled admiring her. He knew he could never have caught her if she hadn't let him, hence she is his elusive Butterfly. He's glad he has her and would do anything for her.

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me." Charlie said creeped out looking away from him as Sam called over the waitress for the check, it was his turn to pay.

Dean got that look in his eyes again and just stared at her.

Charlie finally looked at him and quickly muttered, "Shit." as she practically jumped out of her seat, over the wall behind her, and started to the Impala.

Dean chased her and caught up at the Impala door. He turned her and pushed her against the side of the his beloved car. Trapping her there with his arms outstretched onto the roof of said vehicle, smirking. He licked his lips and leaned in kissing her lips. He pulled back, "Mmmm, salty." Again licking his lips.

Charlie giggled softly, "You can't eat me, that's illegal."

Dean smiled widely and quicker than she could comprehend what was happening, he buried his face in her neck with sounds that would make it seem like he was eating her. She gasped a bit when he actually bit her neck lightly.

She pushed him away and brought her hand to her neck where he bit her, "What was that for?"

"For being you." he smirked. "By the way, you taste good." Then pulled his keys from his pocket and walked around to the driver side and opened the door as Sam slipped into the passenger seat. "You coming or are you staying in this little town?"

"I wouldn't be riding dirty if I stayed here, now would I?" she smirked sliding into the backseat with a cocky head tilt.

Dean chuckled as he got into the driver seat and started up the beast known as his baby.

"Woooo! Listen to her purr!" Charlie said excitedly as Dean pulled out onto the road.

Sam and Dean both looked back at her and smiled, this is all they needed. Each other, the open road, and some music, which Dean switched on.

Charlie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, "I think I'm in love with your car." she whispered softly into his ear.

"And not me?" he teased grabbing one of her hands and pulling it to his lips leaving a soft kiss there on the back of her hand.

Charlie wanted to say that she loved him too, but she didn't want to be the first to admit it. Admitting about the car was in a round about way saying that she loved him, but she wasn't going to out right say it. "Nah. No way, Slug." she said kissing his cheek and smiled leaning back.

Dean knew that his elusive Butterfly loved him and he loved her. No matter how repulsive his nickname is, he loves her. Now it's just a matter of telling her that…


	2. Hot Sticky Stinky

Hot. Sticky. Stinky. That's how the day could be explained.

It was a Saturday and Charlie was resorting to cleaning some elderly lady's house that was unable to clean it for herself.

While she was doing this the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean were off trying to figure what was keeping a family in the neighboring town up all hours of the night. Dean had called it a simple case and that they would be back tonight.

Charlie wasn't really into dealing with a poltergeist at the moment so she decided to sit this hunt out. But she didn't feel like sitting on her butt doing nothing, but potentially watching crappy daytime television. She had went to the grocery store earlier to get a cold orange soda for herself and something to munch on. On the way back to the motel the lady was trying to handle carrying a bucket full of hot water out onto the porch to clean her windows, but was having a terrible time with it being stricken with arthritis.

The lady had gotten to one of the windows and the bucket slipped from her fingers and spilled all over the porch as she teetered a bit from the pain in her hands.

Charlie ran up the walk way and onto the porch to steady the lady so that she wouldn't fall. "Are you alright?" she asked holding the lady still.

"Yes, darling. Just feeling a bit tired." she said looking so worn out with a dry cracky voice.

"Let's get you seated and maybe something to drink." Charlie said looking around for a chair for her to sit and spotted a grass green swing glider by the front door. She imagined that the lady had sat there many of days just silently watching the day go by with the pleasant image of the sun playing on the windows of neighboring houses.

After some time they came to the conclusion that Charlie would help the lady clean her house and as much as Charlie didn't want to accepted $75 for the work. She didn't want to take any money from the kind lady.

It was late summer and some nearby farmer was fertilizing his crops and the smell was unbearable. It stank so freaking bad, but Charlie put up with it.

At about 2:30, she really just wanted to leave. The lady, Gertrude or Gerty; had her cleaning anything and everything in sight. And was being very picky about how she cleaned it. "Don't get your fingerprints on it." Gerty reminded her standing by her side to make sure that the glass item was handled carefully. But she still had much more to do… or at least according to Gerty.

Later sometime around supper, Gerty had said she was going to make them something to eat while Charlie worked on pulling weeds from her garden. That was when the knight on a black stallion pulled up with a rumble of the motor and classic rock music. Charlie happily jumped up at the sounds and saw Dean leaning down a bit to look out opened passenger window at her with a smirk on those pretty lips.

"Hey Butterfly, what are you doing here? I was looking for ya all over." he said turning down the music a bit so that it played faintly in the background. It was almost like it was playing like a song does in a movie for the soundtrack. It was one of Charlie's favorite songs, but at the moment the song didn't matter, all that did was the way out of doing more work with her handsome... Okay, really sexy boyfriend. She started to the Impala and then heard Gerty say something from the door way.

"Charlie, who's that young man? Is he your brother? Cousin?" she asked interested. _'What a good looking young man. Maybe Maybelle was right, I should date a younger man.'_ she thought to herself.

The young girl rolled her eyes and Dean had to laugh, _'Damn me and my good looks.' _he said in his mind knowing that he had an effect on the elderly lady. It was an unwanted effect, but hey he's a Winchester.

Turning to Gertrude, Charlie explained that Dean was her boyfriend and something had come up, but before she even got to the 'something came up' portion of the story, Gertrude moved out further onto the porch and invited Dean into have some supper with them.

'_Dean and food… oh no!' _Charlie thought to herself. This was going to be a long night.

Just as Charlie had suspected the old lady had put both Charlie and Dean to work as soon as supper was over. Dean was busy repairing a broken door on the woman's shed around the side of the house. He took most of his many layers off leaving him in just his gray t-shirt and Charlie could see him.

'_He should just go around like that more often.' _Charlie thought raising an eyebrow at how taunt the shirt became when he reached up and pulled at the door to check it's stability. She knew he was built, but man, that shirt being pulled that tight was,… Well it was very intriguing.

"I love handy men." Gertrude said standing behind Charlie, who was knelt onto the ground still pulling weeds from her flower garden.

Charlie looked up at the old woman and had to smile. She found it cute that the lady had a crush on her boyfriend. "Yeah, me too." she shook her head going back to work, but glanced over at Dean quickly.

"He seems to be a very good man. I see the way that he looks at you, he loves you. And you love him too. Don't let him slip away." the older lady said full of meaning, then smiled the most she had in the past few weeks. "If you do let him slip away let me know, I want to be the first in line."

Charlie stood up brushing the dirt from her hands. "See I would do that, but that's already promised to a friend of mine. But I don't think that either of you will get that chance."

Gertrude smiled, "I should get first dibs I'm older. I need a little fun every now and then."

"Sorry, Butterfly is stuck with me." Dean said with a soft smile wiping some grease from his hands on a rag.

'_So unlike Dean.' _Charlie thought to herself about his small smile. Usually it was a huge wide cheesy smirk or grin, not a soft smile.

"There's no way that I'll slip away from her." he added seriously.

"Well that's good." Gertrude said and walked away to the porch. "Come along, there is still more to do."

Much later that night, Charlie and Dean walked into their motel room and crashed on to their bed. Gerty had them do some pretty heavy lifting even for Dean. Both were exhausted.

"I have to say that you look hot." Dean said staring at the ceiling, too tired to turn his head and look at his girl.

Charlie in the same position said, "Right back at ya."

Dean smirked thinking something naughty as only Dean Winchester would. "When she was in the basement we could have locked her in there and used the house for ourselves." he said as he turned over and placed his right leg over hers while playing with a lock of her hair.

Charlie smacked his hand away, "Stop playing with my hair you perv. Besides, that would have been very weird."

"Okay, what about now?" he asked tracing his hand down his Butterfly's arm.

With a roll of her amber eyes, "Dean, you think way too much about _that._"

"I didn't hear you complaining the last time." he smirked and leaned into kiss her lips.

Dean's Butterfly pulled away from him, "Dude, I'm tired and get on your own side of the bed." she pushed him over so hard that he fell off the side of the bed.

"Jesus, Charlie!" he yelled sitting up on the floor beside the bed. "All you had to say was no! Didn't have to freaking push me off the damn bed!"

Charlie laughed out loud at this entire situation.

"What's so freaking damn funny?" he demanded to know.

"I have no idea. It's just all funny." she got out through laughs. Her eyes were starting to become moist from her laughter and her face a nice shade of red.

Dean, he couldn't help, but laugh as well as he got back up onto the bed.

A few minutes later and calming down from her laughing fit, Charlie realized that Sam wasn't around. "Where's Sam?"

"Uhh, long story short, he's on a date." Dean answered looking confused himself.

"Sammy boy's on a date?" Charlie asked not sure that she heard Dean correctly.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. He's out on a date."

"With who?" she asked. "I mean, what's she like?"

"Uhh, black hair to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, and a few scary looking tattoos." Dean answered. "Her name was Caitlin."

"Tattoos? I didn't think that Sammy was into girls with tatts." she laughed.

"He's not,... as far as I know. Caitlin basically walked up to him and said and I quote, 'You're taking me out later Stretch.' She slipped her number into his jeans pocket and kinda stalked us on the way back here, but half way she cut off our progression with her car in front of the Impala. Then she pretty much kidnapped Sam." Dean nodded still trying comprehend what exactly had happened that Caitlin took both of them off guard.

"She kidnapped Sam?" Charlie laughed unbelieving. "What is she some sort of Amazon woman or something that she just hauled him up out of the Impala?"

"No! She's built about like you." he said and came to conclusion that his little brother just might be in need of help. Whether it be brotherly advice to turn down the freak magnet on himself or to get him out of the predicament he was potentially in at the moment. "I'll try calling Sam." he said while already hitting the speed dial for Sam's phone. But no luck met the older Winchester brother, Sam wasn't answering and Dean immediately thought the worst. "Gotta go find Sammy. Let's go." he said grabbing a jacket and his keys while pulling Charlie to her feet.

"Wait." Charlie said standing her ground.

Dean turned to her and question 'What?' with his eyes, but soon realized what she wanted him to wait for as she kissed his lips hard with passion.

"Love it when you go all brotherly and authoritative." she smiled a slight smile with lusty eyes.

"Why'd you have to do that right now?" Dean asked walking towards her causing her to move back as the distance between them got smaller and smaller. "We gotta help Sam and you want _that_ now?" He smirked, "Well, anything for Butterfly."

"Now because I know Caitlin. I kind of set them up. Though I didn't know that she would be that… rough. But she isn't anything supernatural." Charlie answered wiggling her fingers at the last word.

"Rough, huh?" he asked with a smirk and his dirty mind back at work.

"Don't even think about it Slug. Not that way." Charlie answered as the backs of her legs came in contact with the siding of the bed.

Dean leaned into her and they both fell back onto the bed with giggles… Yes, giggles from both, even big badass Dean Winchester giggles. They started to get busy when a smell permeated the room.

"What the hell is that smell?" Charlie asked repulsed swatting at the air around them and saw that Dean looked guilty. "Dean! God, you freaking stink!" Charlie yelled at him while shoving past him to get some fresh air outside the motel door.

"I can't help it that Gertrude made some damn good food." he said out to her while he still laid on the floor where he had landed when she made her dash to the door.

Hot. Sticky. Stinky. That's how the day could be explained… and Dean could be explained that way too.

* * *

**Does Butterfly like? ;) **


	3. A Little Piece of Normal

It was a day unlike any other and Charlie got off to a bad start today.

She woke up feeling uneasy about today. Like something was off. Way off.

Last night they had figured out that the big badass spirit they were hunting had a weakness. His only daughter.

"We could draw him out with her." Dean had suggested as they sat around the small dinette table eating their crappy takeout.

"She's dead though." Sam said before he sipped his beer and then dug some more into his salad with some fries on the side. Bringing the fork to his lips he paused looking at Charlie. "What did she look like?"

Dean looked up at his brother noting that he was looking at Charlie. He glanced between the two. "No." Was Dean's simple, but strong answer.

"Why not?" Charlie had asked wanting to help out.

The fork in Dean's hand dropped to his tray of food as he looked hard at his girl. "You're a brunette. Ripkin's daughter was blond. You couldn't pass as her." He ended sending a hard cold look at Sam for putting the idea into her head.

A laughing huff emanated from Charlie, "Wow, Dean. You're funny. You don't know what wonders a blond wig can pull off do you?"

"I know what a blond wig can do. Believe me. But I also know what mishaps it can cause. SOOO…" Dean over pronounced his wording before Sam interjected.

"We all know it'd be the easiest way to draw him out. And at least it'd be Charlie, who whether you want to admit it or not; is a damn good hunter, rather than some other girl."

"Thank you, Sam." Charlie said patting his shoulder, then looking back to Dean. "Keep putting up the whole 'I'm the big macho decision maker around here' and making poor decisions, we'll disobey." Earning her a glare from Dean and a surprised look from Sam.

"Since we're talking about obvious things here,…" Dean leaned forward as he spoke. "lets talk about how disobeying can be a poor decision."

"Oh here we go." Charlie crossed her arms slumping back into her seat.

Dean ignored her as most he could saying, "If you two go off with you…" he pointed at Charlie, "in a blond wig, Ripkin would very easily rip you in half like has done to all his victims, but probably worse once he figures out you were pretending to be his daughter. So the answer remains NO!" he roared just about at the point of storming off in the Impala to calm down.

"Do you have another plan in mind?" Charlie asked not changing her posture.

Dean smirked smugly at her.

That was last night. Today, Charlie and Sam have no idea what Dean's plan is yet. He kept it to himself. They didn't like the way he'd snicker with a smirk and look away from them, keeping whatever he found funny to himself.

So maybe that uneasy feeling was because of Dean. But he's unpredictable all the time, so it's hard to pinpoint that out as what's bothering her.

The Winchesters and Charlie got up and ready to go out and find more on Ripkin's daughter. Just as they were about to leave, Dean told Charlie to stay behind. She was sitting the rest of the hunt out.

"What!" Charlie exclaimed. "I did most of the work on this case! I found the damn case! I should be able to finish it! NO! I _am_ finishing it!" She tried to get past Dean, but he stopped her by standing in her way.

"Butterfly…trust me." His eyes darting back and forth searching her face for any sign of resignation.

She smiled sarcastically, "I'm finishing this case!" Then ducked under his arm.

Sam snickered, "You just had to get yourself a pistol didn't ya, Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean growled as he went to follow Charlie. He stopped her as she was about to slide into shotgun. "Charlie, listen to me." She turned to him with an unimpressed look, one foot in the Impala. "It's a lesson…"

"For what?" she challenged. "I didn't do anything wrong. In fact everything was going good on this case until last night. When you all of a sudden decided that I couldn't help draw out Ripkin."

"'Cause I don't want you to get hurt!" Dean yelled out in the cold morning air. Charlie heard the reverberations off the cinder block walls of the motel. "Not on my watch." he added practically in a whisper.

"We could get hurt on every case." She countered.

"Ripkin is a merciless spirit. A psycho one at that. There's no telling what he could do."

"Blah, blah, blah. I heard it all before Dean. You want me to trust you,…well I do trust you. Now how about you trust me a little huh?"

Though Dean didn't want to have her draw the spirit out it wasn't because he didn't trust her; he didn't trust the spirit. They've all gotten hurt on other hunts, but this spirit was literally a madman. If they got hurt from this one, it would probably have been a fatal injury. He abhorred the thought of his Butterfly seriously hurt. Her eyes on him made him nervous. "Fine." he grumbled and she peered up at his eyes.

"So you trust me?" she asked in a low, firm, not convinced tone.

"Yeah." Dean said plainly, then turned with a sideways glance over his shoulder at Sam. "Get in the car." Then he went around to the driver's side.

Sam came out from under the motel canopy with a face that silently asked if everything was alright and Charlie shrugged it off switching to the backseat. She really didn't feel like sitting right beside Dean at the moment.

As Dean reached the driver door he saw Charlie close the back passenger door and looked at Sam with a look that said 'Such a hard headed woman she is.'

Sam sighed. _'Great. Pissy company. Hooray for me. Your life sucks Sam Winchester.'_

The tension was unbearable. No one talked and kept their thoughts to themselves by awkwardly looking out the windows at the scenery that was no longer amusing after they passed it the first time.

They got to the local library, but after 6 grueling hours, a sneezing fit from dusty catalogs of information, and a few coffee runs Charlie got bored.

"You know what,…I'm bored and I think we looked through everything here. So don't know about you boys, but I need a break from this." she explained as she stood and put her coat on, one that she had borrowed from Dean and never gave back.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean asked as Sam kept his nose buried in a book, not wanting to get between them.

"Slow your roll and trust me. I just need to restock on some things from the store. Find anything give me a call." Charlie replied bored.

Walking down the small town's sidewalks was the weirdest thing ever. It seemed like everyone knew she was just passing through town, but they didn't have to be so rude about it. For when she walked by they'd stare holes into her. It felt something like a huge ass neon sign blinked above her head. Or she were the color purple or some other absurd color.

A kid riding his bike had stopped riding down the walk about a half block from her. He just glared at her as she walked closer and eventually past him.

She never felt so uneasy in her life, at least not like she did now.

Charlie walked past some houses before she came across a few shops. There was a grocery store, a candle shop, a book store, and a small thrift shop. She figured a stop in each one would help pass the time.

Grocery store was first since she needed some supplies from there anyway. Among items to get were: toothpaste, some feminine supplies because asking Dean to get them was something she never wanted to do again…she smiled.

_'He's such a dork sometimes…okay a lot of the time.'_

She also grabbed some plain pencils to hold over until they came across a art supplies store and could get real drawing pencils. She grabbed a few other things and made her way to the cashier. The girl behind the counter seemed like someone who would have been her friend back home, but she looked at Charlie like all the other people have…creepy. So she didn't for one second feel bad about handing over the fake credit card. These people could use some manners.

Next stop was the candle shop. She really didn't plan on buying anything. Just wanted to browse and smell some of the candles. But she couldn't resist the cute candle holder of a cartoon dragon laying on it's stomach looking to the sky as if daydreaming. She got a random scented candle to go along with it. Again the check out person stared at her and didn't have any manners, so she again handed over the fake credit card with no remorse.

The third stop in the book store was the same exact way. Except the owner was a lot meaner than the others she had encountered in the town. So she simply walked out of the book store while he was in the middle of ringing up her purchase.

She hadn't originally dreaded this last stop at the thrift shop, but after the previous stops she suddenly did. She walked into the small shop and was surprisingly greeted by music that made her proud. Classic southern rock. Charlie sighed a little happier than before she walked in.

A woman a couple of years older than her walked out to the main area of the shop and greeted her with a "Hey honey! Welcome! Come on in!"

Charlie walked further into the shop taking note of the atmosphere of the place. It was right up her alley. Punky rock with leather, chains and classic rock band t-shirts customized probably by the owner because she wore one. This place seemed like the cute little thrift shop back home that her friend owned. She spent a lot of time there in her teenage years.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have walked into this place." Charlie said to make some friendly conversation as she set her bags by the front counter.

"Cheryl." the owner stuck her hand out with a smile. "I get that a lot when outsiders visit here."

"Charlie." the hunter replied shaking Cheryl's hand with a smile. "If you don't mind my asking, what's up with the people in this town?"

"I've been asking myself the same question since I moved here a few years back. They still treat me the same way." Cheryl forced a smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Just browsing really. Trying to waste some time."

"Hear that you and those two good-looking guys have been asking about old man Ripkin."

Charlie felt somehow trapped, but put up the charade that the Winchesters decided would work on this small town. "Yep. They're writing an article as a part of their book called _'Supernatural…Happenings.'_" Charlie said feeling stupid for actually putting a title to it. It's not like these people actually cared about it.

"What's it about?" Cheryl asked seemingly interested as she tugged a box from in a small storage closet and started setting the items out on a display.

"Well,…" she took in a breath of air to think of something. She never actually thought about the supposed book that they 'wrote'. "it's pretty much a collection of haunted places that we visit and get background on. Separating fact from myth."

"What do you do in this whole process? Inspect the town's shops?" Cheryl joked as she tossed a shirt. "Keep it."

The shirt landed across Charlie's shoulder. "What?" she asked picking the shirt off of her.

"What's your job in writing _'Supernatural Happenings'_?" Cheryl asked.

"Photography, but I was talking about the shirt." Charlie said walking closer to Cheryl laying it on the counter.

"Keep it." Cheryl chuckled.

"Why?"

"A friendly favor. And because honestly, you're the first customer I've had in a long time. The other people in this town keep scaring my customers away." Cheryl explained getting agitated with the town's residents. "So anything you want feel free to take." She smiled.

Charlie was completely dumbfounded. If anything she should be shoving the stuff at her for a butt load of money in return. "…What's the catch?"

The thrift shop owner brought her hand up to her face inquisitively. "Hmmm,… keep me company for an hour."

Thinking it wasn't a bad idea, Charlie agreed since she had nothing better to do really. Sam and Dean would call if they needed anything or found something about the hunt. "Sure."

The two young women chatted straight away about rock bands, their trivial moments of childhood, movies they like (scary), and their men.

Cheryl made Charlie laugh with how her boyfriend mooned the mayor of the town at his birthday celebration. Likewise Charlie made Cheryl laugh telling of how Dean made his first tampon run.

"So he comes back from the store and he…" Charlie paused remembering his face. "He was just so… happy? No, that's not the word. I can't think of a word, but he was just smiling from ear to ear, very pleased with himself and laughing hysterically. I asked what was so damn funny and he just says _'There was a sausage fest in town and… I told them I love my pie.'_ Then he tossed the box of tampons at me and sat down on the couch."

"Did he ever explain what that meant?" Cheryl asked sipping her Coke and setting it back down.

"I later got it out of him after many rounds of Truth or Dare."

"And…" Cheryl asked getting impatient.

"Apparently some kids were at the store where he went to get the tampons and they were laughing at him for buying them. " Charlie laughed remembering herself cracking up upon hearing the story the first time around. "He retorted by saying and I quote: _'This means that, uh…there's a woman, with whom I'm so intimate, that we're both comfortable with me buying her most personal possessions, including, thongs, bras, the works…which means that our relationship is so solid, so trusting, that I'm not embarrassed doing this at all. It means my friends, that instead of hanging out at a grocery store having a sausage fest with another guy… Instead of doing….that…I'm getting laid by a beautiful lady, everyday, and she takes it downtown, and, everyone here knows it.' _Oh gawd! I nearly friggin' peed myself! Like I literally was rolling on the floor laughing like a damn evil munchkin!"

Charlie and Cheryl continued to gab about the wonderful and unforgettable things that their boyfriends have done and before you know it time slipped away.

Three hours after Charlie had entered the thrift shop, her phone rang with the ringtone that instantly let her know it was none other than Dean Winchester.

"Hey!" Charlie smiled happily seeing as she just got down telling Cheryl about Dean's wanting to name her dragon tatt on her hip after him.

"Where are you at?" Dean's dangerously low voice asked, which meant he was worrying about her and she instantly remembered the case.

"Thrift shop. I'll be back in a little bit." Charlie said while rushing up gathering her things.

"We'll swing by and pick you up." Dean said and in the background Charlie heard Sam cuss at his older brother before he hung up.

'_He probably just did a sharp U-turn.' _Charlie thought to herself closing her own phone.

"Take it that was Dean." Cheryl smirked.

"Yeah." Charlie said sitting back down in one of the chairs setup by the checkout counter.

"Remember you get to take any merchandise you want." Cheryl smiled in a hinting way and after a shared glance they both jumped up from their seats. They grabbed some bags and stuffed practically one of each item into the bags.

One of the last few things Charlie grabbed was a hot pink and black plaid mini-skirt and smirked. Dean would certainly like it.

"Oooh!" Charlie said in awe of a hot pink spiked collar. "Totally puttin' that on Slug!"

Cheryl laughed out loud stuffing some vintage skinny jeans into an already stuffed bag, "Who?"

"Dean, it's my nickname for him." Charlie smiled still in awe of the collar just as Dean and Sam came to a screeching stop at the thrift shop. "I gotta go." Charlie pouted and quickly hugged Cheryl. "Thanks for…everything."

"No thank you for keeping me sane for a little while." Cheryl responded as the Winchesters made their way in.

"Ready to go Charlie?" Dean asked weirdly eyeing all the bags.

"Yep, but first I want you to meet my friend Cheryl. Cheryl this is Dean and Sam." Charlie introduced them.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dean." Cheryl smiled shaking his hand. "Mmm, nice strong handshake. He's a keeper." she loudly whispered to Charlie in a feigned aside. Then turned to Sam, "…Well aren't you a heap of handsome manly man."

"You don't have to be _that_ nice." Dean joked poking at his brother's massiveness.

"I was being truthful." Cheryl smiled shaking Sam's hand as he blushed a little.

Within the next two hours: Dean sped to the old abandoned house that Ripkin haunted, salted and burned his psycho ass, and then returned to the motel victorious in another battle won against the supernatural… happenings.

Dean tried to make Sam go for a walk while Charlie tried on the clothes from the thrift shop, but Charlie wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Dean really? It's clothes that are normal for me to wear everyday. It's not that big of a deal. And plus, I mean come on. Sam nearly got hurt and you want _him_ to go for a walk." Charlie scolded Dean.

"Alright." Dean gave up his mindset at possibly getting lucky tonight.

Charlie smiled as she grabbed a random bag and retreated into the bathroom. She grabbed the first thing from the bag and laughed a little realizing it was the hot pink and black plaid mini-skirt. Dean was going to have a cow when he saw her in this with Sam in the same room.

As she pulled them up and clasped them, she remembered how the day started. It was a crappy start to the day and Dean wasn't helping any. Nor were the town's people. They were downright plain strange and creepy.

So in the end having that place of solitude at the thrift shop with Cheryl was just what she needed today. A little piece of normal.

* * *

**A/N - Here's for you Char! A little something to cheer up your day! =D**


End file.
